


Oltre luce e ombra

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlia di nessuno [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark, F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, force
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rey ha deciso di abbracciare il lato oscuro per Kylo Ren.





	Oltre luce e ombra

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipante all’11° p0rnfest col prompt:  
> STAR WARS (GUERRE STELLARI) Kylo Ren /Rey Rey ha accettato l’offerta di Kylo Ren, “Mia regina”  
> Seguito di Carne ed anima. Scritta a 4 mani con Princess Monster.

Oltre luce e ombra

Rey era ritta in piedi davanti al suo maestro, la spada laser di lui in mano.

"Era giusto che mi ritirassi. È il tempo che i jedi scompaiano, non la speranza, ma i jedi" disse Luke.

Rey lo trapassò da parte a parte con la lama laser, le sue mani si sporcarono di sangue, mentre Luke scompariva.

Il vento di una navicella intenta ad atterrare le scompigliò i capelli, sciogliendoglieli. Il portellone si aprì e da una rampa metallica scese Kylo Ren.

"Ben" sussurrò Rey.

Kylo la raggiunse, posandole dei baci sulle mani, sporcandosi di sangue.

"Mia regina" esalò.

< Sento un bisogno impellente di lei, quasi fosse un desiderio atavico che quest'isola rende più impellente > pensò, baciandole la fronte, la bocca.

Rey cercò di sfilargli la maschera, ma nemmeno sulle punte ci arrivava.

"Sei alto per me, Ben" ammise.

< Così non è giusto, cercare di baciarlo è come tentare di scalare una montagna > pensò.

"Mia signora, ancora mi stupisco che abbiate accettato la mia proposta di cambiare quest'universo al mio fianco" mormorò Kylo, con tono quasi alienato.

"Non potevo non farlo. È come se fossimo una cosa sola" disse con tono candido, sincero. Gli appoggiò il viso contro il petto. "Il maestro ha capito, la pensava come noi, ma non ha mai voluto dirlo a Leia... non poteva dire a tua madre che non era più con lei" sussurrò.

Kylo si ritrasse.

"Mia madre..." esalò, come volesse lasciare intendere molto, forse troppo. Si sfilò la maschera e inspirò l'aria salmastra del mare. Le passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli, i versi dei Porg risuonavano tutt'intorno.

"Tua madre è ancora il generale Organa, ma ti ama con tutto il suo cuore, Ben" disse Rey. Gli fece appoggiare la maschera su una roccia. "Pensa che tu sia perso nell'odio, che tu sia sua preda e perciò tu sia nel Lato Oscuro della Forza".

Ben cadde in ginocchio, calde lacrime che gli rigavano il viso.

Ben cadde in ginocchio, calde lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

"L'ira mi scuote le membra. Tutti in me vedono solo il male, anche io".

Rey s'inginocchiò, piegandosi fino ad avere il viso al suo stesso livello, e rimase ad accarezzargli i capelli. 

"Le mamme sono sempre le persone più potenti di tutte, eh?" domandò dolcemente. Si sfilò la veste, lo vide colpire una roccia con una serie di pugni, Rey gli prese la mano nella propria e la baciò lì dove si era tagliata. 

"Io in te vedo solo Ben, un giovane uomo che ha ascoltato i miei timori, che mi ha presa in considerazione, facendomi sentire viva e amata" disse.

"Sei una persona così straordinaria, mia futura sposa, mia regina. Restami accanto nonostante i miei errori, ti supplico" implorò Kylo.

"Tu mi hai urlato addosso che non sono nessuno, ma temo tu lo pensassi di te stesso. Ti sei sentito abbandonato ben più di me e ciò mi spezza il cuore. Voglio rimanere al tuo fianco, ricordare la luce che c'è in te" sussurrò Rey, iniziano a spogliarsi.

"Non posso controllarmi, non sono riuscito a evitare di gridare addosso anche a te" le disse Kylo con voce tremante.

"Io sono la tua regina, ma tu sei il mio re. Ti stai sfogando, ti stai semplicemente comportando da essere umano con delle emozioni" rispose Rey. Si stese sull'erba umida che copriva la roccia, il suo corpo era sottile e ignudo, con le dita iniziò a spogliare Kylo. "E mi pare che ora il tuo tono di voce sia del tutto normale" sussurrò.

"Intreccerò io stesso i tuoi capelli in acconciature degne del tuo nuovo ruolo, con ampie piume nere. Senza vestiti sei già così regale, ma ti donerò qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, abiti, troni, astronavi " disse Kylo. La prese penetrandola sempre più a fondo, muovendosi verso di lei sempre più rapidamente, sporcandosi di erba, che gli aderiva al corpo abbronzato, e di terra, che scivolava lungo i suoi pettorali muscolosi.

Rey gli andava incontro, arcuandosi all'indietro. La Forza bruta che emanavano faceva tremare le rocce e ne spezzava altre, creando ampie crepe nel terreno.

< Mi sento più vera, più pura, mentre siamo una cosa sola > pensò Rey. Guardò il punto dov'era sparito il suo maestro, era ancora sporco di sangue.

< Ormai il mio maestro riposa in pace nella Forza, di lui rimane solo la sua spada >. Se l'avvicinò e la strinse spasmodicamente, sporgendosi il più possibile verso Kylo che continuava a prenderla con foga.  Ren venne dentro di lei e Rey, sentendo i suoi sentimenti grazie alla Forza, raggiunse a sua volta l'orgasmo.

Kylo Ren scivolò fuori da lei e si stese al suo fianco, ansimando. La strinse a sé e con fatica si alzò in piedi, conducendola con sé nella navicella, mentre lei stringeva a sé la spada spenta.

"Ti attende una corona, mia regina, di diamanti, perle e oro" promise Kylo Ren.


End file.
